project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Leaders Tate and Liza/RSE
Overview Tate and Liza are the Gym Leaders of Mossdeep Gym. They use Psychic-types. They are the only Gym Leaders that engage you in a Double Battle on the first match. In Ruby and Sapphire, their team consists of a Level 42 Lunatone and a Level 42 Solrock. The Lunatone knows Light Screen, Psychic, Hypnosis and Calm Mind while the Solrock knows Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Psychic and Flamethrower. Tate and Lisa gives the Mind Badge, TM 04 Calm Mind and 8400 Pokédollars upon defeat. In Emerald, they have a Level 41 Claydol, a Level 41 Xatu as their leads, as well as a Level 42 Lunatone and a Level 42 Solrock. The Claydol knows Earthquake, Ancient Power, Psychic and Light Screen. The Xatu knows Psychic, Sunny Day, Confuse Ray and Calm Mind. The Lunatone knows Light Screen, Psychic, Hypnosis and Calm Mind while the Solrock knows Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Psychic and Flamethrower. Lunatone and Solrock both carry Sitrus Berries. They give the Mind Badge, TM04 for Calm Mind and 8400 Pokédollars upon defeat. Tips for beating Tate and Liza * This battle is a Double Battle. Thus, moves that hit both enemies only deal 75% damage. This includes moves like Surf and Rock Slide. Take note of that. There is a far higher chance of a Pokémon fainting as it is possible for both opponents to gang up on one of your Pokémon. Unless a Pokémon has very high Special Defense, it will not survive 2 consecutive STAB Psychics that are at 135 Base Power, especially since they have a 10% chance of lowering Special Defense by a stage. * Take advantage of the other types: All of Tate and Liza's Pokémon are dual-typed. Thus, it is possible to capitalise on their other weaknesses if you lack good Dark or Ghost moves. Do note that their team is well built to resist Water assaults, both Xatu and Solrock carry Sunny Day to weaken the power of Water-type moves like Surf. Solrock also carries Solarbeam to attack unsuspecting Water-types, but its Special Attack is far from stellar, despite its design. * Don't stall: It is best to defeat all of Tate and Liza's Pokémon quickly. Claydol and Lunatone carry Light Screen to reduce the power of special moves (which Dark is in Generation 3). Lunatone carries Hypnosis as well. Xatu and Solrock carry Sunny Day, which weakens Water-type moves, and also allows Solrock to use a boosted STAB Flamethrower and Solarbeam without a charge turn. Xatu and Lunatone carry Calm Mind, which boosts Sp. Attack and Sp. Defense. Letting any of their Pokémon set up could prove fatal to your team. * Ground won't work: Earthquake, a usually good move in Double Battles, does not work here. Xatu is a Flying type while the rest of their Pokémon have Levitate. Ground moves are ineffectual here, so don't use them. Good Pokémon to Use * Mightyena - Dark type allows it to outright ignore Psychic, while STAB Crunch can bring down all of Tate and Liza's Pokémon. (Small note: Using only 1 Dark-type in this battle may cause the AI to focus two Psychics on your other Pokémon!) * Sableye - Immunity to Psychic and access to Shadow Ball. There's little more you need. * Water-types - A pair of Water-type Pokémon, both with Surf, may be able to defeat all of Tate & Lisa's Pokémon, provided they have good Sp. Attack stats and are sufficiently high levelled. If Xatu or Solrock manages to use Sunny Day, use Rain Dance to counter the weather change and continue with the Surfs. Sharpedo and Crawdaunt have the Dark typing to give them immunity to Psychic moves, so just ensure they do not get hit by Solarbeam from Solrock. Also note that Surf does not hit your ally in a double battle in Generation 3. Category:Hoenn Category:Gym Leaders Category:Boss Fights Category:List of Bosses with Completed Analyses Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald